The Murderer
The Murderer is a Skillz-Based, Burst Carry, Melee Character. He is known for shape-shifting into three characters; loleris, CloneTrooper1019, and Nikilis. Using those shape-shift powers, they can work together to be a killing machine! This character is unlocked at Level 14. The Murderer has three different skins; Classic, CloneTrooper1019, and loleris. PLEASE NOTE: According to the game, the description is not done yet! The description ends at the word 'Play'. Description: The Murderer. Well, one of the three anyways. The Murderer is actually Nikilis, CloneTrooper1019, and loleris all in one! That's right, play as all three as your abilities introduce their signature take on the classic Murder genre! Play (end of description) Base Stats: Skillz: '''10.8 '''H4X: '''0 '''Toughness: '''13.2 '''Resistance: '''8 '''Speed: '''15.5 '''Health: '''147 '''Abilities: 1. Murder Mystery: '''INNATE: The Murderer's basic attacks deal 2.5% bonus true damage on enemies with less than 75% of their max health. ACTIVE: Nikilis throws his knife straight forward, dealing (7.5 + 7.5 per ability level + 60% of Skillz) damage to the first opponent hit and slowing them (0.6 per ability level) per 1% of their missing health for (2.75 = 2.75) seconds. Lower health enemies are slowed more. '''2. Murder!: CloneTrooper1019 dashes to the nearest enemy and deals (4 + 5 per ability level + 30% of Skillz) damage to them. The maximum range of this ability is (12 + 8 per ability level) studs. 3. The Mad Murderer: '''loleris throws 3 knives in a cone, dealing () damage that increases by 1% per missing health '''4. The Big Reveal: '''The Murderer strikes in front of him, instantly killing foes whose health is lower than (12.5 per ability level) '''Strategies With: Use The Mad Murderer to poke at low health enemies. Murder Mystery's passive makes The Murderer's basic attacks deceptively powerful. Use this to your advantage. Use Murder! as an approach tool. The Big Reveal is unreliable, since if they're under 37% of their max health you could probably kill them with one Murder Mystery basic anyways. Dont put too many points in it. Prioritize putting points in Murder! if your enemies always seem to be eluding you. After leveling up an ability, try to level up Murder Mystery. The damage on the ability is extremely high, and the slow is valuable. The Mad Murderer is a strong ability, but only for laning. Using it against enemies, due to it's low base damage, is ill-advised unless they're low. However, if they are low, then feel free to use The Mad Murderer. '''The damage grows as your enemy becomes weaker. '''Strategies Against: Move Around Alot to dodge Murder Mystery. If it lands, there is not much you can do. Murder! is a dangerous skill, sporting high damage and an automatic hit. Either go into minions or monsters to avoid it, or keep your distance. The Mad Murderer becomes stronger as you lose health. If you're at full health, you might not lose too much health, but if you're low, then the damage could be enough to kill you. The Big Reveal can instantly kill you in one hit, regardless of defense if you are low enough. The simple way to dodge this is to stay away (but The Murderer can use Murder! to dash in then kill you), use a Blast Shield, or not get low :)Category:Burst Carry Category:Melee Category:Characters